Hero
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: songfic Hero- Superchick its sad
1. Chapter 1

You Could Be A Hero

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in.

Matthew sat dead center in his class while others stood away from him, staring and laughing. Matthew look around at his once friendly classmates, who never saw him. They ha started noticing him more as his brother, Alfred, started playing football.

But we feel like we do when we make fun of him.

"Dude he still has a Teddy bear with him, what a baby". Mathias snickered in the corner of the room talking with his friends: Gilbert, Lukas, Erik, Tino, and Berwald. "Right Gil". He said looking at the oblivious German.

Gilbert looked at his friend for a bit with a frown until it turned into a false smile.

Cause you want to belong do you go along.

"Yah, vhat a freak". He said with an obnoxious laugh.

Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong.

"See come on let's go". Mathias said an walked out the door followed by the rest. Gilbert turned to look at the boy again.

It's not like you hate him or want him to die.

"Gil what's taking you". Lukas said halfway down the hall.

"N-Nothing".

But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide.

'I-I hate them so much'. Matthew thought holding tears back. 'They hit me, tease me, laugh at me. I wish I was dead I hate them so much'. He held the bear tighter scratching at his wrists.

Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side

'I wish they were dead, I just wanna kill them. I want the pain to stop, I hate, hate, hate them all'. He thought, gritting his teeth and scratching hard enough to draw blood.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder.

Any kindness from you might have saved his life.

"Enough Matt". Alfred said smiling at his brother. "Your hurting yourself, trust me it's not worth it. Seeing those douche bags being happy about you dying would make me sick, plus your better than this you understand". His twin brother smiled at him making him nod with a small smile, letting his hands fall around his bear once more.

"Thank you Al". He said as his brother hugged him.

"Love ya Matt". He said with his wide smile.

"Love you to Alfred". He chuckled a bit and the bell rang for the students to go to class.

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right.

Alfred smiled walking to his classroom when he suddenly heard crying.

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own.

Lien Chang sat in the girls bathroom, in the last stall, letting tears flow freely as she thought about what her classmates said about her.

The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife.

She took out a knife from her back pocket, which was covered by her sweater, and placed it against her, already scarred, arm.

She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life.

She drug it down her arm, slowly digging it into her arm. She let out aggressive noises when she suddenly heard the door to the bathroom open.

Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave.

"He Asian bitch teacher said get your ass to class now". Natalia, one of the female school bullies, said and shut the door. Lien grabbed from her sweater pocket a bottle of depression pills.

"Maybe I take more than one then I can-". She began to say when a male voice interrupted her.

"That's not wise". Alfred said looking over the stall door.

"W-WHY ARE YOU IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM AND WHAT DO YOU CARE".

"Well it would be a waste if a pretty and a nice girl gave in to jealous people's words". Alfred said unlocking the door.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING". Lien yelled at Alfred with a venom in her voice.

"Trust me I know and I say it not worth it". Alfred squatted down with a smile.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU DON'T KNOW ME". She yelled closing her eyes in a straight direction.

"Yes that's true, but I'd like too know you". Alfred said making Lien's eyes pop open and see Alfred extended hand. "Hi I'm Alfred". He said with a widened smile. "And you are".

Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves.

"I'm Lien". She said grabbing Alfred's hand with a smile.

"Well Lien, let's be great friends".

"Alright Alfred". She said and looked at the knife and pills.

"I don't want to see you with those again". He said guiding her toward the window. She looked as he opened it and looked at the dumpster below. "Well". He said moving out of the way.

When she throws the pills out, a hero is made.

Lien threw the two fatal objects down into the dumpster, the last she saw before leaving with Alfred to go to the nurse.

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right.

After Alfred had left Lien in good care he walked toward the gym room where he saw a nine year old hiding out, and smoking a cigarette.

"Who are you, why are you doing that". He asked walking near the boy.

"What's it to you fatass". He said and Alfred kneeled down to him.

"That's not nice to say, where'd you learn that".

"My brother dipshit, like he cares what I say". The boy said and the cigarette was taken out of his mouth.

"HEY". He yelled.

"Your name".

"Peter Kirkland". The boy said kind of scared.

"Where's your brother".

"Under the stands at the stadium". At the finish of this Alfred took off to see this older brother, unknowingly being followed by Peter.

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his.

Arthur Kirkland sat under the stadium stands shooting himself up. He had some friends with him, though they didn't use as many drugs as him.

Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves.

He started making said friends after sharing some drugs from his local dealers.

And others will follow the choices he's made.

They started smoking, then went to smoking any drug they could get be it Meth, Cocaine, etc. just because Arthur did.

He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide.

Arthur had moved out if his house as soon as he hit 18 with said friends and started getting high every night.

While in the cloud of smoke a figure, pinching his nose strode over to him. It was Alfred Jones the football stare  
And he was pissed.

His brother who wants to be him is just nine.

"You Arthur Kirkland". He said getting a nod. Alfred pulled him out of the stands and into fresh air to have his serious talk with him.

"What do you want fatass".

"How an you be proud of yourself, doing drugs on school campus, getting others envolved".

He can do what he wants because it's his right.

"The hell do you think you are lecturing me about my business, why do you fuckin care faggot". Arthur retorted with a rubber strap on his arm, he was about to shoot the strongest drug he had when Alfred showed up.

"Even if it influences your baby brother".

"What the hell are you talking about, Peter's a good kid".

"Why do you think I came here, not for just your health but your brothers too, I found him smoking in the locker room. Are you proud that his language consist of words such as fatass, dipshit, etc. if you don't clean up your act he'll be just like you. Do you want your brother to be a drug addict while you lie in a wooden box in the ground". Arthur was shocked, dumbfound that someone actually cared about him, something that had never happened before. He looked down at the band around his arm with a disgusted look. He raised his hand up and grabbed it.

The choices he makes change a nine year olds life.

"I'm done". He said and ripped the band off, this made Alfred smile wide. "I don't want Peter to be a bum like me, I'm done raising him like this". Arthur smiled and Peter ran over to him, giving him a hug around the leg.

"Are you serious Arthur".

"Yes I am you wanker, come on let's go to class". He said walking away holding Peter's hand.

"Thank You Alfred". Arthur said with a smile, looking back with his brother. "For showing me the light again".

"It's ok dude, it's the right thing to do".

"Thank you Me. Alfred". Peter said and Alfred follow them to the school.

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right.

Alfred separated from them and went to gym while Arthur and Peter passed a French man who gave him a confuse look. Alfred and everyone else finished the rest of the day and walk to their cars. Alfred sat in his truck looking around with a smile and recollected on what he had told everyone.

Sadly the words did no good for him, himself. He reaches for his glove box pulling out a gun.

Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed

'Jones why are you such a fag". A teammates on the team asked Alfrdd in the locker room. They had just found out he was gay and teased him about it. This started freshman year, he is currently a senior'.

This went on for years until he decided he would never shed another tear.

When Matthew wasn't home he would cry and also get yelled at by his parents for being gay. So last night he had taken his fathers gun, he didn't have the guts to shoot himself last night.

So he walked through the door  
And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer. He said 'I can't take life no more'.

Alfred looked out the window as he put the gun to his head. He saw Matthew walking happily with Lien, Arthur, and Peter. He smile one last time, not having the chance to catch their eyes before.

BANG

And like that a life can be lost.

Everyone rushed to the truck, horrifid to see what Alfred had done, the four the most heart broken.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Matthew's yells sounded as he came to see his brother.

But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinking its not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem.  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
In which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice and be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?  
Now it's our time to pick a side.  
So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,  
Cause you just want to exist and never be seen.  
So lets wake up, change the world.

You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right

It was now Monday, five days after Alfred suicide and Matthew sat once again in the middle of the classroom. Everyone said the same cruel things about him an how his brother couldn't stand him. Matthew knew why his brother did this, he left a letter in his waking.

"Hey Gil stop staring at the freak and lets go". Mathias said in the door way to Gilbert, who couldn't help but feel sick at what Mathias said.

"Shut the fuck up Mathias". He said and walked over to Matthew, taking a seat next to him.

"Hi I'm Gilbert Bielshcmidt, sorry about your brother I bet he vas as awesome as me". He said putting a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Hey Matthew, sorry for all the mean stuff, vould you like to be friends". At this Matthew said a weak yes smiling through his tears. "By the vay I think that bear is cute, just like my bird Gilbird".

"Oh thanks, can I see the bird".

"Sure he's at my house". Gilbert smiled and let Matthew lean on him.

You could be a hero, You might save a life

Lien stood next to the dumpster, crying her eyes out looking for her knife and pills. Her only friend had killed himself a week ago and she didn't want to go through the pain without a friend there to make her laugh.

"Lien right". A girls voice said behind her making her turn to see a girl and her sister.

"Yah what". She said not hiding her face and the anger filled, tired eyes.

"I vas just vondering if you vant to go to lunch together". The girl said with a smile.

"Oh".

"I'm Elizaveta, I heard Alfred vas your friend I vas also vondering if I could be too".

"AND ME BIG SISTER". Mei shouted and hugged her sister.

"Um-really friends, with a loser like me".

"Your not a loser I think your pretty cool". Elizaveta said with a wide smile. "So vould you like to go to lunch together".

"Sure, thank you Lizzy".

"Oh that's a cute nickname, I've never had one before".

"Really I'm glad you like". Lien said and Mei dragged her off as she wore a smile.

You could be a hero, You could join the fight

Arthur sat behind the school, eyes daring of all water. The only person that ever cared about him was gone, 'was it his fault' is all he thought. He wrapped a rubber strap around his arm as Peter cried watching him from behind a tree.

Arthur picked up the needle, only to have it slapped out o his hand by the staring French man.

"Arthur Mon Chéré, why are vou doing zis".

"Shut up froggy I dint care anymore".

"Alfred Jones wouldn't want vou using zis shit, he'd want you out taking Peter to parks". Francis said holding Arthur by his arms. "I don't want to see vou in a wooden box and neither would Peter, vou are like my little brother so please stop". Francis word only made Arthur cry worse and throw the strap to the ground, Peter now crying with him in his arms. The usual perv was actually crying as well even though he hadn't known Alfred that much.

For what's right for what's right for what's right.

All eight now stood with flowers in front of Alfred's grave a 4 year later. They all had become very close friends, and their lives had changed for the better.

Matthew and Gilbert had started dating a month or two after Alfred's suicide and their love had flourished strongly, Gilbert's proposing tonight.

Lien had moved into an apartment with Elizaveta and Mei, they had become suicide callers. They helped people for free to talk them through the rough life so none of them ended up like Alfred. Elizaveta was now a writer, Mei was a tap dancer who performed in plays around town, and Lien had become an artist, ranging from paper to pottery.

Arthur had actually went to rehab and got over his addiction, he now lives with his step brother Francis. He took care of Peter and became a teacher at the school. Peter had raised his grades and met a new friend he liked, he called her Wy for some reason. They now attended church with everyone and prayed thank you's to Alfred above them.

They hope to see him again, just not anytime soon they had to live first.


	2. Chapter 2

ALTERNATE ENDING HERO(the original)

Alfred separated from them an went to gym while Arthur and Peter passed a French man who gave him a confuse look. Alfred and everyone else finished the rest of the day and walk to their cars. Alfred sat in his truck looking around with a smile and recollected on what he had told everyone.

Sadly the words did no good for him, himself. He reaches for his glove box pulling out a gun.

'Jones why are you such a fag". A teammates on the team asked Alfrdd in the locker room. They had just found out he was gay and teased him about it. This started freshman year, he is currently a senior'.

When Matthew wasn't home he would cry and also get yelled at by his parents for being gay. So last night he had taken his fathers gun, he didn't have the guts to shoot himself last night.

Alfred looked out the window as he put the gun to his head. He saw Matthew walking happily with Lien, Arthur, and Peter. He smile one last time, not having the chance to catch their eyes before. He shoved the gun back into the glove box and smiled again at his new friends.

Matthew looked up and smiled at his brother followed by the others. As they were pulled by a running Matthew, Peter, and Lien football players neard Alfred.

"He Alfred Fag Jones". The football defense member said with a cocky attitude as the five friends joined Alfred.

"Excuse me but vhat did you just call my man Alfred here". Gilbert said getting in the football players face.

"I called his a Fag, we know he is".

"He's gay and". Arthur said crossing his arms.

"Everything let me guess your his Queer Squad".

"Step avay now, or I'll put my fist in your fatass head".

"Ha Ha Ha what can you and your little Fag boy over there do". The player pointed at Matthew and the other players laughed.

"Oh fuck no". Gilbert said and full forced punched the player in the face. "Don't you dare pick on Mattie".

"Thanks Gil".

"YOU FUCKING FAG, YOU BUSTED MY NOSE". The football player swung at Gilbert, only for his fist to collide with a frying pan.

"This guys is my punching bag". Elizaveta said and swung the pan like a bat, she hit him dead on in the facial region. Now the other players joined in, aiming at Arthur, who Alfred was protecting, Lien, she was punching and kicking the players. Gilbert protected Matthew as more people joined.

"STOP ATTACKING MY SISTER FATASS". Mei yelled and Chinese kicked the guy the guy throwing punches at Lien.

"Peter get in the truck". Arthur said turning for a second and the football player to that weak point.

"ARTHUR". Alfred yelled punching another player. Arthur turned to see the player getting punched by Francis.

"Need a hand Mon Chéré". He smiled at Arthur and got returned with a small grin. After a while the football team ran off yelling words like fag and no one was severally injured.

"Thanks guys". Alfred said with a small smile that shone bright.

"No prob".

"Al why didn't you tell me the football team was harassing you".

"I'm older Matt, I know what to do".

"But if they hurt you".

"They won't cause I got you awesome dudes as my friends to back me up".

"Yes you do git". Arthur said and smiled.

"Come on guys let's go get a pizza, for surviving today".

"I'll go". Matthew said.

"Count awesome me in". Gilbert said his arm on Matthew's shoulder.

"Us to you blimey jerk". Peter said.

"Don't forget us girls". The girls called.

"And Moi". Francis said and they all climb in Alfred's truck.

The drove off to the pizza place and never again was there blood shed. Alfred later got a job as the school counselor to help kids having problems. He and Arthur started a relationship because of their similarities.


End file.
